Unintended Travels
by EmmaRadcliffeHH
Summary: As the journey in search of Horcruxes continues, Harry and Hermione are left in a predicament of their own. The story centers around the tent scene from the Deathly Hallows, what was going through their minds and what resulted during/after the dance.
1. Chapter 1: Potter's Ponderings

**Unintended Travels**

****_Author's Note: This being my first story, I am truly excited to finally have had the time to put pen to paper, and unleash the thoughts that have been lurking in my mind since the series ended. The story takes place around the infamous tent scene in Deathly Hallows. It was such a charged moment that simply would not leave my mind and it should have 'gone the other way' as Rowling has admitted herself. I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented, JK Rowling owns the magical series of Harry Potter. I am only guilty of putting a creative spin on certain events. _

**A big thank you goes out to Amy (forbiddenharmony7) who unintentionally became my beta for this story. Thank you so much for your time and wonderful feedback!_  
><em>**

**Chapter 1 – Potter's Ponderings **

A chilly night descended around their camp as Harry Potter stood outside of the tent whispering protective enchantments, hoping they could get through another night safely. He stood there over looking the hills and water, out towards the sun that was slowly beginning to set.

_Once we destroy this bloody necklace, we are just that much closer to finding the rest of them. But how do we destroy the bloody thing?_ That question ran marathons through his mind and the mind of his faithful and loyal friend Hermione Granger.

Luckily for him, Hermione – the brightest witch at Hogwarts– figured out how to destroy the Horcurx, which also led to the unexpected departure of Ron. Hermione, through her persistent research found an ingenious way to destroy the necklace - through the use of the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry realized that he was an idiot to initally think he could pursue this on his own, Hermione was right, he would need help.

With the onset of this journey, Harry lived in two worlds: a world of hope and a world of fear, where the combination of the two led to simultaneous anxiety about the fate of his life and the fate of the Wizarding World. Harry knew he should resist thinking in this manner, he knew the excess pressure on himself was truthfully too much for one wizard to handle. _Just take it one step at a time as Hermione says._

Hermione. Hermione seemed to be the one constant in his life that no matter the severity of the situation, no matter the danger….Harry Potter knew he would not have been able to succeed without that brown-eyed, bushy haired witch. With her wit and cleverness, beauty and bravery, she was the most loyal and best friend Harry had. His most loyal friend.

Ron's decision to leave left a hole in both their hearts. Harry felt a most brutal betrayal that his other best friend lacked faith in him. The situation was laid out clearly before they began their journey into the unknown, nothing was hidden from Ron. While it was painful and angering, Harry didn't have time to convince Ron that what they were doing was right. Or that at least they were headed in the right direction. There were no guarantees. He could not keep convincing Ron, convincing him to stay the course. It resulted in too much energy being spent, energy that would be best focused on the Horcruxes and Voldemorts ultimate defeat.

Hermione, on the other hand, understood the purpose and the process of their journey. While she _did _question Harry, it was a different sort of questioning. Her questions were more analytical and methodical, Hermione never questioned if following Harry was right or if this journey was right. She believed in him. There was never a time where she didn't. She was his confidant. Yet, she was more. Harry could not identify when he realized that Hermione's presence in his life took a change.

Maybe the friendship between them had always been a bit more than just a simple, platonic friendship. They seemed to share stolen glances, impulsive embraces, brushing of hands and a closeness that did not seem to be that of 'just friends,' Harry came to realize. Hermione had given Harry all of herself, she had sacraficed so much for him, in the name of friendship, loyalty. Perhaps such a sacrafice stemmed from a place other than friendship, perhaps it came from a place of love? Harry could only assume to his chagrin. This incessent questioning, this incessent unknown both between him and Hermione and the overall war against Voldemort. It made Harry irritable and angry, but the former provided him with some comfort. Somehow, the only positive outcome, thus far, of all this madness was realizing what was in front of him all along.

Yet, as they walked the countryside, the woodlands and all in between, Harry understood that he had been unfaithful to his heart. Mostly out of fear, mostly due to clouded judgment, an uncertainty. Harry had this immense feeling that there was something between him and Hermione. He had always felt a sort of closeness to her, a sort of belonging.

He felt this change between them during their quest to figure out who was behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. It was after that that he realized how important she was to him, while looking down at her in her petrified state. As time went on, she was there without hesitation, without question, without any doubt as to who he was. Ron, as many others, turned against him throughout their time at Hogwarts, especially during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They doubted him and saw him as this larger than life figure, when in reality he was just a teenage boy who had been put in a very unfortunate situation.

Harry's feelings for Hermione….they were complicated, but they were intense and they were present in full force. This journey they had embarked upon brought them closer as they used each other as a source of comfort. In between the silence and conversations, he pondered what it would be like to confese his thoughts to Hermione. He wondered what it would be like to…

Harry realized he had been there for a while as the sun had set. Darkness, like in so many other moments of his life, was all around him. The only beckon of hope was the light coming from the tent. Ironically enough, a tent that held Hermione, his personal beckon of light. He knew that Ron's disappearance left her heartbroken, it left them both with questions and an uneasiness.

Harry wondered what thoughts preoccupied Hermione's mind – was she so affected because she felt something for Ron or was it due to the burning questions of loyalty and friendship that preoccupied Harry's mind? He had his suspicions, but this sort of instinct left him with nothing more but disappointment in the past. Could she possibly feel things for Ron? Did she think of Ron the way Harry thought of her? As this insurmountable force of good and right in his life?

While Harry secretly prided himself for knowing Hermione Granger best, he knew it was not right of him to ask – if she was comfortable and ready to talk, he would be there to listen, as he always had been.


	2. Chapter 2: Irrational Deterrence

**Chapter 2: Irrational Deterrence **

Harry started to walk towards their portable home, extending his left hand to open the flap of the tent. His eyes immediately began to search for her. They finally settled on Hermione sitting on the stairs outside the bedroom, looking ever so sadly down at the ground, hugging her knees, a scowl fixed on her face.

She looked at him downcast as he settled into the chair, but did not acknowledge him verbally. Aside from their missing companion, the only difference in the tent was the music playing in the background instead of the depressing voice that would call out names of those killed.

He took a seat diagonally from her. Just being in Hermione's presence made all the negativity of the reality they were in subside, even if for a few minutes. Harry was drawn to her in ways he could not fully understand. A part of Harry hated it of course because they were in the midst of a war with a Dark Lord who was out for blood – if he knew Harry's true feelings, Hermione would only serve as a target. Harry took it upon himself that she had to remain safe. It was his duty, especially in light of _all _she had done for him.

Harry was stuck in a trance. He was transfixed by her beauty, and even with her slightly disheveled look, Harry thought she was absolutely beautiful. Harry looked at her sad demeanor and could not stand to see her this way any longer. He wanted to take her sadness away as she had done for him on many occasions.

He stared intensely at Hermione with this raw need - a desire - a need to be honest with her. Yet, he realized what could happen if that honesty was exposed. Both between them and to Voldemort. Yet, he did not seem to dwell on the latter part, instead he was transfixed by her as he had been on so many previous occasions.

He let out a sigh in an attempt to calm himself down, to deter the feelings of nervousness and anxiety that bottled up in the pit of his stomach. Finally, Harry stood up from his chair, and made his way across the room towards Hermione.

He knew she was in the middle of her thoughts, but he wanted to interrupt them for the sake of putting her at ease with the burden she decided to take on with him. He stood there quietly for a few seconds, finally deciding to extend his hand as the song began to change. Harry waited patiently for her to respond. Ideally by placing her hand in his. He knew that Hermione sensed his presence, the shadow his presence created; it slightly covered the side of her face.

* * *

><p>Hermione did not know what would happen now that only two remained. She always thought they were lucky in their previous adventures because they were a trio, each fulfilling a special role.<p>

_What if we miss something that Ron's simple brain would have guessed at? Will we manage to find the rest of them in a timely manner? What if Voldemort gains more strength while we brainstorm more ideas behind these Horcruxes?_ she thought.

Her mind was ransacked by such negative thoughts of failure, which was completely unlike her. Hermione was the logical one - she prided herself on this well known fact. She did not succumb to such unreasonable doubts. But the moment Ron left, something that was hidden within Hermione was unleashed. Up until that point fear failed to get to her. She was focused.

The moment Ron left a Pandora's Box of emotions bled out. Hermione could not understand what would cause Ron to just abandon his two best friends. Did loyalty mean nothing to him? Was he that much of a child?

This journey was not a selfish attempt at proving a hypothesis right – it was about saving their world from the darkness that had once enveloped it. This journey was about saving their families and friends. Was Ron so blinded by jealously that he failed to realize this? They were doing it for the Weasleys as well, not just for themselves, not to prove anything. It was to save the innocent and future generations of this sort of mess.

Ron insinuated that he left because 'he saw them the other night,' a night that was purely innocent, Hermione thought. Her and Harry had done nothing more than talk about decreasing the amount of perfume she was wearing since the Snatchers could detect her scent.

However, during this innocent conversation a certain thought did enter her mind.

_I wonder if Harry has noticed my perfume. Does he like it? Granger, have you gone mad? Now is __not__the time to be having these sorts of thoughts about Harry! _

Hermione realized that her thoughts had centered around Harry for quite a while. When it had started, she did not know. Harry constantly seemed to be out of reach, only interested in a friendship with her, pining away for the likes of Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley.

But Hermione could not deny the electricity between them – the stolen glances, the impulsive hugs, that sense to reach for each other first, to conspire their thoughts together. _Platonic friendships did not seem to follow this pattern of activity_, Hermione thought. Or did they? Maybe she as so far removed from reality that she had no idea what she was thinking anymore.

Hermione had entertained the thought of being with Ron, but the thought had never truly settled with her. While she did love Ron, she knew that that love was directed towards a long friendship, not a potential partner. She tried to look at Ron through the lens of romance but that was just a curiosity as no one really paid her any attention.

Yet, Harry Potter was her best friend, but in the shadows of that loyal and precious friendship lay something more…this she was certain about. Nevertheless it did not make sense to her to unleash those feelings at the risk of losing him, of him not being in her life, of altering their relationship. Being logical, Hermione thought the risks outweighed the positive outcomes of the situation and decided that her feelings remain buried.

Hermione did not want to lose focus or for him to lose focus and allow Voldemort a victory. She would remain steadfast in her goals for this Horcrux hunt – find them and destroy them and ultimately help Harry destroy Voldemort. That was the plan and she was going to stick to it.

The only positive of this entire situation was that they were spending a ridiculous amount of time together. Hermione was so caught up in her melancholy and thoughts that she did not realize a certain green-eyed raven-haired wizard standing before her, with an extended hand waiting to meet hers.

She saw him standing there, with such a sad but warm, intense gaze in his eyes. Ron's departure had hurt him as well, she knew this to be true. He looked at her with a warmth that no one else could expel upon her. It was special, a special bond between the two of them. She was scared of what would happen now that it was just the two of them.

Would they have more luck in discovering the Horcuxes? Or would they miss something? Hermione was trying to determine the best course of action, now that their trio had dissolved into a duo. She knew Harry was standing there, waiting patiently for her to accept his hand. Hermione looked at him and at his offer. She wanted to stand up and reject him, not succumb to the intensity of the moment, but she faltered. With a sad sigh, teary brown eyes and frown on her face, she decided to accept Harry's offer. She placed her hands in his, as he began to pull her up.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Towards Truth

**Chapter 3 – Dancing Towards Truth**

Harry pulled her up from off the steps she was sitting on, into a closer space between them. As he did so, Hermione stared at him intensely, with an anger strewn across her face like he had never before seen. Keeping his eyes on hers, Harry reached up towards Hermione's neck, and gently unclasped the necklace she had been keeping safe for more hours than she needed. It was at this moment, Hermione realized where the anger had originated – from the dark magic of the Horcrux necklace.

All the while, as he relieved her of this burden, their eyes locked in a most intense stare. The anger seemed to wash away, as Harry dropped the necklace onto the cot next to them. As he leaned so very close to her, to drop the necklace onto the cot, it seemed that no space existed between them. Her breathing became more shallow at this realization, her heart quicken its pace and perhaps for the first time she realized just how jittery Harry had made her. She wanted to relish in this feeling, as it wasn't everyday that a boy made her feel this way.

_But he isn't just any boy…He's Harry, _Hermione thought to herself.

He took both her hands into his, giving them a gentle squeeze, a reassurance that the life they wanted, envisioned would come true once they succeeded in their journey. But it was also a thank you from Harry of the greatest gratitude that she didn't leave him when Ron issued his ultimatum. As Harry took her hands, he gently pulled Hermione into the middle of the open space of the tent, all the while continuing to drown each other in their stares.

Pain, tiredness, exhaustion, confusion, hope - painted across their faces.

Harry began to pull on both her arms, swinging them in a sloppy, careless dance. Hermione was reluctant, she thought their focus should be narrowly placed onto the Horcruxes, not wasting time and giving her hope for something that was just a reality in her mind. Just as she wanted to drop his hands and walk out of the tent, Hermione saw a sort of joy appear in his eyes, a joy she had not seen in a long time.

She realized Harry was trying to coax a smile out of her, she realized he wanted to take away the profound confusion, sadness and exhaustion she was feeling. In the midst of all this, he was trying to make her feel better. Hermione could not help but feel the need to continue this dance with him, to make a memory of this that would carry her on, would carry him on in the trying months ahead.

Harry knew she was resisting him, he sensed it. He would be a fool to call himself her best friend if he had not noticed this in the contours of her face and eyes. But Harry was also very persistent and was determined to coax a smile out of Hermione, just so that he could hold on to something joyful during the upcoming months of mystery and searching.

As the sloppy dance continued, she resisted, but he got the better of her as a slight smile began to appear on her face. He was very persistent, this she also knew to be true. Hermione began to react to his motives. Harry began to spin her, and she began to spin him in this careless, childlike way that banished the dark reality they were in. It was just the two of them, stumbling around in this tent.

The cold winter, the departure of their other best friend, the inability to foresee the future – this all became a distant memory for the duration of the song on the radio. The slight smile soon turned into the smile that had graced Hermione's lips countless times, a contagious smile, that hit him mind, body and soul.

As he spun her out, Hermione spun back into him – hard. He than grasped her tight, pulled her into him more, and grabbed her hand rocking them back and forth. The childlike dance continued, making her giggle and Harry laugh. He pulled her in once again, resting his head slightly on her shoulder, breathing her in. Taking in the moment of happiness that existed between the two of them.

Hermione was drowning herself into him, realizing that she wanted this – all of this for more than just the length of a song. She wanted it for a lifetime. No one else had understood her that way Harry had. No one else would understand her and all she had been through but him.

She settled her head onto his shoulder, taking his scent in, a frown reappearing on her face because she knew the moment wouldn't last. The song would end. Reality would set in and this moment - this precious moment – that would be added to a long list of others would be nothing more than a pleasant memory. But Hermione could not help but wonder if this would be a pleasant memory for Harry as well.

The song's last notes faded into the background as they stopped rocking in circles, they both pulled their heads away from their shoulders ever so slowly, looking at each other with clouded eyes. Both Harry and Hermione were filled with too many emotions, but the intensity between them continued to grow. The distance between them was not so far. She had to stop it before something happened that they could not turn back from.

_Focus, focus, focus, focus, Hermione! This is not the time to turn into a silly love-struck teenage girl! You must get a hold of yourself! Focus on the task at hand. Focus on figuring out what else Voldemort could have disguised as a Horcrux. Focus…focus…_

But she could not focus on any of it. While her brain usually succeed in gaining all of her attention, her heart won the battle this time around. Now was not the time to indulge in feelings, but stay the course to destroy Voldemort. This thought pierced through all her other thoughts, as she stared into his emerald eyes.

Harry had been hoping for a sign, a small sign that would give him an idea of how to proceed, or to let him know if she had in fact felt things for him as he had for her. This unrelenting love that stemmed from a friendship based in loyalty and truth. He saw the scowl look return to her face, her features darkened by unknown thoughts to Harry.

The moment he thought he was going to get that sign as she was intensely staring into him, Hermione let got of his hands, crushing Harry. As she let go, she looked at him once more and began to turn towards the exit of the tent. But what Hermione thought was going to be a quick walk across the middle of the room began to feel as a prolonged journey.

It dawned on Harry that he could not keep doing this. If anything happened to either of them…

_NO! Not if anything happens of either of us! We have been putting our lives on hold for too long. I would rather tell her how I feel now and spend a few more months relishing in those feelings, out in the open if in fact something does happen to me, _Harry thought to himself, hoping to win this relentless battle. He wanted to make sure that Hermione knew where the true feelings of this heart lie.

"Hermione…" Harry said, interrupting her desire to exit and breath in the fresh, cold winter air in hopes of it clearing her mind. Her name uttered by his lips in such a warm way. His voice felt as if a physical hand was placed on her shoulder to prevent her from exiting the tent. It made Hermione stop and pause.


	4. Chapter 4:Tugging,Pulling At Confessions

****_Authors Note: Just wanted to say a quick 'thank you' to everyone who has been reading this story - the response of marking this story as a favourite or subscribing for an alert - has truly been overwhelming. I am so pleased that my writing has received such a positive response and that you are enjoying it! A big thank you to those who have reviewed - it really brightens up a writer's day!_

_Also, I wanted to add that the final line of this chapter was taken from DH2, hence I do not own it. But I did think it was a brilliant thing for Harry to say and wanted to reuse it in a completely creative way, while making no financial gain. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 – Tugging and Pulling At Confessions**

"_Hermione…" Harry said, interrupting her desire to exit and breath in the fresh, cold winter air in hopes of it clearing her mind. Her name uttered by his lips in such a warm way. His voice felt as if a physical hand was placed on her shoulder to prevent her from exiting the tent. It made Hermione stop and pause. _

Her head screamed to her feet to keep moving, to reach out and push forward the flap of the tent. To walk out into the cold winters night to gain clarity and come back when they both had time to calm down.

_Yes, this could all very well be the result of traveling together and needing some sort of escape. It's an emotional mirage of sorts, _Hermione tried to convince herself.

She knew the moment she insinuated any denial on her part, it would most likely have horrible consequences. Not necessarily the loss of a friendship – that was impossible - but it would be the loss of a chance at true happiness. It would allow for regret to enter her life and his, a chance for someone to take him away from her, in the way that she wanted to have him for so long now.

_Maybe denying it would be a step too far, but perhaps making up some sort of excuse not to deal with this now would be better, _she continued to plot a rational, logical reaction.

While Hermione Granger prided herself on not failing at anything, she was certainly failing at coming up with a strategy.

But she paused in her thinking – _what if we stopped with these ridiculous games and just spoke the truth? Would it be that horrible to be together throughout this entire ordeal?_

Her more positive thoughts quickly turned negative as she remembered that Voldemort would use their feelings against them. It would be another weapon in his arsenal and the point of this journey was to weaken him, to ultimately destroy him.

_Maybe he won't realize anything has changed. This isn't necessarily a new development. It just so happens that it is the first time we are talking about it. And there has been no indication that Voldemort tried to enter Harry's mind. _

It was a tug and pull. Her heart tugged a bit and made complete sense. But her brain tugged a bit harder and seemed to matter more. Yet, than her heart tugged back with more effort – this could not go on any longer, she would go completely mad!

Harry stood there patiently, waiting for Hermione to turn around and look at him. He wanted to face her when he told her what was racing through his mind, what feelings he had buried inside himself.

_Well, she doesn't even have to look at me; she can just turn around so I know she is willing to listen._ _Or maybe this is as much of a reaction as I am going to get?_

He was determined that they were going to have this conversation tonight, no matter if she left the tent. He would follow her. She wouldn't Apparate anywhere. She could run, but he would run after her. She could hit him, and he would stand back up again. She could protest and scream at him but he wouldn't have any of it – they were going to discuss this.

So many things were beyond his control – the death of his parents, of Sirius, of Professor Dumbledore, this bloody prophecy, Ron leaving – but there were things he could control. That they could both control. They had the ability to steer their relationship in whatever direction they desired. They had the ability to use words to articulate those feelings. No one was preventing them from doing any of this but they themselves.

_What complete rubbish,_ Harry thought. They were idiots – for so long – for denying themselves a chance at something they both never had before.

Hermione decided that this had gone on for too long. This evening's ping-pong game of emotions had gone on for too long.

_Procrastinating isn't going to get rid of the situation nor would it resolve it, _she thought. It would still be there if she left. And knowing Harry, he would probably follow her this time around. But more so, the denial of feelings had gone on for too long. Sure, it could be added to teenage indecisiveness and emotional immaturity. But it could also be said that they were too scared in the past.

Now, being faced with a possible future rather than a definite future – it put things into more of a perspective. And maybe it was supposed to be this way, that in these moments of chaos and darkness, they were supposed to admit to each other these feelings that would emit light and clarity.

_Most definitely feels that way; after all everything happens for a reason – even if we cannot see it now,_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione…," Harry called out for the second time, with a bit more desperation in his voice, but still the same warmth that could only come from him uttering her name. Hermione started to get a bit flustered.

She mustered up the courage to turn around, to face Harry, to face her hearts hidden desires. Hermione's eyes made their way up from staring at the ground to staring into Harry's emerald eyes. She knew she was going to give it all away. However, she put up a fight not to, as demonstrated by the displeased frown she faked on her face. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh that seemed to release the frustration and fear she had bottled up.

"Hermione," he continued, as if confirming that she was indeed facing him, looking into his eyes, confirming that this long overdue conversation was going to occur.

Harry seemed out of breath, as if he just finished running, but all the excitement and anxiety made him feel this way. Hermione always made him feel this extra pinch of happiness, excitement – it was almost a sort of secret potion.

"Hermione," Harry said for the fourth time, this time with a slight smile that hung on his lips and eyes, a little more confident now that she had turned around - "when I look at you its easier to breathe."

Harry realized he would be able to survive this, to tell her the thoughts that overfilled more than one trunk in his brain. Hermione was stunned that he mustered the courage to walk down this path. She was shocked he was so straightforward, but it was good – they wasted enough time.

Harry began to walk towards her, knowing that this was not the sort of conversation two people had a cross a room. He gently took her hands into his, once again, giving them a gentle squeeze. A reassurance that it was all right – they didn't have to be afraid anymore.

In this moment, Hermione knew that there was no escape. There was no escaping his glance. There was no escaping this conversation. _There was no escaping the possibility of having their lives altered, _she thought wanting to release a smile, but hid it reluctantly.

"This prophecy, this war, this hunt for Horcruxes…there are moments when I cannot deal with the pressure and the uncertainty," Harry continued as he held her hands in his, his thumbs caressing the backside of her hands, which began to tremble considerably.

"….but than I see you and I can breathe again. I can breathe and trust that what we are doing is right…I can gather strength to keep going."

Who knew this boy could be so articulate and romantic at the same time? But she began to refuse to give into her feelings once more. Hermione could not grasp the true powers of Voldemort, what he was and wasn't capable of. She refused to give in because it would only pose a danger to them, their feelings would be used as a tool against them.

_Focus, Hermione, focus. Horcrux. Voldemort. Horcrux. Voldemort. _

Hermione kept repeating this mantra in her head, but it was not working. All she really wanted to do was reach out to Harry, caress the side of this face and reveal to him that he too made it easier for her to breathe, made it easier for her to exist in this world of darkness.

The conversation would end with a much long overdue kiss, a kiss that only occurred in her dreams. But she was fighting her feelings. She had to; logic dictated that revealing such feelings would only lead to a loss in focus on the task at hand. But she was getting lost in his green orbs.

Hermione wanted to keep walking out of the tent and into the night to protect herself and their friendship, but she couldn't move. Harry said it all. Nothing could be taken back. Her reasons for protecting their friendship turned into nonsense. Tears began to well up in her brown eyes. She waited so long to know what was in the heart of Harry Potter, to know that what she was feeling wasn't some ridiculous crush, to know that her feelings were not just an imaginary story in her brain.

And now she knew.

Harry stood there, clenching his feet nervously, debating in his head whether he did the right thing in admitting this to her. He searched her eyes desperately to gain a clue as to how she was feeling. Hermione had that same frown on her face this entire time. But as the seconds went by that felt like hours, Harry realized that he had to continue if she was not willing to say anything.

He did not know what the future held for him. He wanted to believe it would be him who would come out alive but Harry wasn't a fortuneteller. He did not want to die keeping this from Hermione, from letting himself be loved by someone else…possibly.

"Hermione, my pain, my agony with these Horcruxes ends when I'm with you. When I realize I'm not alone in all this."

She saw Harry standing there, vulnerable, scared but honest, not backing down or apologizing for his feelings. It wasn't something Harry had blurted out in the heat of the moment. These were feelings and thoughts that had been between them in this silence for a long time. His green eyes pleaded with hers to say something. To acknowledge his words. His feelings.

"I think I have known this for a while….and-and I think you have as well, Hermione."


End file.
